A Kyoya One-Shot
by AusllyBeliever
Summary: An invite to your friends' wedding brings you to Japan. At the reception, you find yourself blushing more than you'd like. What's the source of this blush? You'll just have to find out by reading. This is a reader insert.
**A/N: I have a Polyvore set for this. If you wish to see it for visualizing, here's the link part after the "polyvore. com" (without the space of course): cgi/set?id=193012258**

* * *

You couldn't believe you were in Japan. Never have you traveled outside of the United States. Then again, who knew you would meet and befriend a Japanese couple in a little hole-in-the-wall café in Boston that would end up inviting you to their wedding? If the two of them weren't together, you would always see one of them just about every day around the same time. They'd become part of your daily routine; wake up, get ready for the day, grab your notepad and laptop, head to the café, order a drink, sit at your self-designated table, write more for a book that would later be published, and then talk to whichever showed up that day. They'd told little snippets of some of the things they'd done and by the time they were finished, you had renewed inspiration for your current book.

The day you found out that they would be returning to Japan was a sad one. A promise had been made between the three of you that you would keep in touch. Haruhi had been more regulated with it than Tamaki was. She would reach out every week or every other week, depending on how busy she'd been. On the other hand, Tamaki would reach out a few times per week or sometimes not at all and it would always be at the most random moments; however, you always found it funny whenever you heard Haruhi in the background, telling him that he needed better timing. He would comply and say he'd consider his timing when he wanted to talk again, only to throw it completely out the window. You didn't mind much, his randomness made your days better.

That's why when you received their wedding invitation, you couldn't help letting a smile slip onto your face. Both of them complimented each other so well; it seemed to be uncanny, but it was only natural that they would end up tying the knot sooner or later.

A few months later and here you stood, waiting for the bride to make her way down the aisle with her father. You did feel a little out of place at first when you saw the amount of the aristocracy in attendance even though you, yourself, were quite wealthy from your book sales. It just wasn't the same; America is just more laid back than the level of refinement that these people are used to. If you felt like this, all you could do was wish Haruhi the best for the rest of her life.

Haruhi and her father finally appeared and you flashed her a quick smile, along with a wink. She threw a small smile your way and went back to looking ahead to her tux-clad prince that she would be spending her future with.

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful; you had to fight back tears. Their reception was just as exquisite. Apparently, the two of them had attended a wedding for someone they knew when they still lived in Boston, which made them decide to incorporate some of the American wedding ideals. It wasn't that hard to figure out that it was probably Tamaki's idea to do so. At least it would feel somewhat familiar amidst all of the cultural differences.

Haruhi had her bouquet of flowers in her hands with her back turned to the group of single girls that included you and two of her friends, Mei and Renge, whom she had introduced to you upon your arrival to Japan, along with some other girls. Tossing the flowers over her head and behind her, Haruhi turned around to see who had been lucky enough to catch them. That lucky winner just so happened to be you. You stood there, slightly shocked at the landing of the bouquet into your arms.

"Congratulations, (Y/N). Looks like you're next," she joked. Lightly laughing, you rolled your eyes.

A group of single guys were now assembling, awaiting the garter toss. While you waited to see what happened, three guys caught your eye. It was a pair of twins and a guy that seemed like he wanted to take no part in the particular activity. One of the twins held onto the guy's arm and pulled him forward while the other twin pushed him from behind.

"Come on Kyoya-senpai! The boss wants you to participate!" one of the twins told the taller male who was wearing glasses. You recognized him as Tamaki's best man.

He sighed and gave in. "Fine. Now let go of me, Hikaru. Tamaki better be glad that it's his wedding day." That last sentence was whispered to himself.

Turning back to the newlyweds, you watched Tamaki sit Haruhi down on a chair. He then lifted the fabric of her skirt and searched for the garter, then pulled it off of her leg. Just like Haruhi did with the bouquet, he tossed the garter and turned to see who caught it.

His face lit up when he saw that his best man had the material in his hands. "Kyoya! _Mon ami_ , you caught it!"

' _What is it with those two and their aim? Both, the bouquet and the garter, landed right at our stomachs,_ ' you thought when you saw the results.

Kyoya had only grabbed ahold of the small piece of fabric as a reflex when it came straight towards him. Now his eyes had widened only a little at the surprise of the event. He swears that the blonde threw it in his direction on purpose.

Tamaki came bouncing over to you and grabbed your hand, dragging you over to the chair where Haruhi once sat. "(Y/N), go ahead and sit down so Kyoya can put the garter on!" Right after saying that, his new wife came up to him and calmed him down.

The best man walked over and reluctantly kneeled to the floor.

"You don't have to do this…" you mumbled to him, a blush slowly forming on your face.

Letting out a sigh, he glanced up at you. "Unfortunately, I do; otherwise, I'll have Tamaki bugging me about not doing so."

Taking the heel off of your foot and setting it to the side, he slid the garter up your leg. Your face grew hotter and it felt like he was taking forever since everyone was watching, making your blush worsen much more rapidly. When he finished, he slipped the heel back onto your foot and stood. He extended his hand to help you up from the chair. You thanked him as you stood up and the two of you began walking off in different directions.

"And now, the bride and the groom would like to share the dance floor with the best man, Ootori Kyoya, and the winner of the bouquet toss, (L/N) (F/N)," the DJ announced, bringing the two that thought they had escaped from the spotlight back to each other.

A slow song played and you awkwardly took his hand, resting your other hand on his upper arm. The red tint returned to your cheeks, but not nearly as much as the first time.

Haruhi and Tamaki were dancing as well, so you weren't alone on the dance floor.

The bride ridiculed her husband. "You shouldn't have pushed for them to dance."

"But they're so cute together!" he whined.

"That may be, but this is Kyoya-senpai we're talking about. Have you ever known him to have much interest in women, unless he gained something from it?"

Tamaki mumbled, "No…"

His eyes roamed behind Haruhi and landed on you and Kyoya dancing. ' _They're just so cute!_ '

* * *

 **A/N:** **Reviews would be nice; I appreciate the feedback! I'm considering making a book based off of this, but I'm not too entirely sure how I would work that out... Comment your thoughts! Or PM me, that works just as well.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
